This disclosure relates to electro-acoustic transducers. Existing electro-acoustic transducer designs include a voice coil coupled to a diaphragm or other sound radiating element and at least one suspension element, such as a surround or spider. Conductors, such as tinsel wire, are used to couple an input signal to the voice coil. In existing designs, the transducer often requires additional space to accommodate the conductors due to movement of the conductors during transducer operation. Without the additional space, the conductors may come in contact with other components within the transducer, which can lead to distortion and other undesirable effects on the sound being output from the transducer. The movement of the conductors during transducer operation can also lead to mechanical fatigue on the conductors and result in the transducer being inoperable. To accommodate the additional space necessary for the conductors, the height of the transducer is increased, resulting in an increased overall package size that may be undesirable in transducers having a high excursion relative to the size of the transducer.